Legends
Legends ist die dritte Magic Edition und die dritte Erweiterung, die im Juni 1994 veröffentlicht wurde. Es war die erste Edition, die mehrfarbige Karten enthielt und nicht als Teil eines Blocks geplant war. Set Details Die Seltenheitsstufen in dieser Edition sind folgendermaßen verteilt, 75 Commons (29@C1, 46@C2), 114 Uncommons (107@U1, 7@U2), 121 Rares. Das Symbol der Edition ist das Kapitell einer Säule. Einige Legends Boosterboxen beinhalteten nur einen Teil der möglichen Uncommon Karten, während einige den anderen Teil enthielten. Diese "A" und "B" Boxen lösten Beschwerden von frustrierten Spielern und Sammlern aus, sodass Wizard of the Coast ein Legend-Austauschprogramm errichtete, bei welchem man eine beliebige Anzahl Uncommons (bis zu 100 Karten) gegen die gleiche Anzahl Karten aus der anderen Gruppe eintauschen konnte. Vermarktung Legends war die erste Edition, die in 15-Karten Boostern verkauft wurden (vorherige Edition in 8-Karten Boostern). Die Karten waren vom Mitte Juni 1994 bis Ende Juni 1994 verfügbar. Die Auflage wurde von Wizard of the Coast auf 35 Millionen angegeben. Jedes Booster enthielt eine Regelkarte, die die neuen Fähigkeiten und Kartentypen erklären, sowie einige Regelklarstellungen. Obwohl Legends 310 Karten enthielt, waren keine Standardländer enthalten und somit nicht als "stand-alone" Set geplant, von daher gab es auch Keine Startersets. Design und Entwicklung Legends wurde von Steve Conard und Robin Herbert in Vancouver entwickelt, nachdem sie durch Richard Garfield an der Universität von Pennsylvania eine frühe Version von Magic getestet hatten. Mechaniken Legends führte folgendes ein * Legende (Legends) - einzigartige Kreaturen, die sich nur einmal auf dem Spieltisch befinden dürfen zur selben Zeit (auf den Namen bezogen); später durch den Supertyp Legendär ersetzt. * Legendäre Länder (Legendary Lands) - Das erste Set einzigartiger Länder, das gedruckt wurde. * Mehrfarbige Länder (Multicolored Lands) - Die ersten Länder, die verschiedene Mana produzieren konnten. sowie folgende Mechaniken * Bündnisfähigkeit mit anderen (Bands with other) - Variante der Bündnisfähigkeit. * Giftmarken (Poison Counters) - Wenn ein Spieler 10 oder mehr Makren hat, verliert er das Spiel. * Raserei (Rampage) - Kreaturen, die, wenn sie geblockt wird, stärker wird. * Weltenverzauberung (World Entchantment) - Verzauberungen, die die Spielumgebung für alle Spieler ändert. Kreaturtypen Viele der Kreaturtype, die in Legends vorkommen, waren neu, und einige einzigartig. Frühe Erweiterungen hatten Kreaturtypen einzig aus Flavorgründen, was zu ungewöhnlichen Typen führte. Folgende Typen wurden in dieser Erweiterung eingeführt: Abomination (later changed to Horror), Ant (later changed to Insect), Archer (later changed to Soldier), Avenger (later changed to Soldier), Bat, Beast, Bee (later changed to Insect), Being, Berserker, Boar, Bull (later changed to Ox), Cat Warrior, Cobra (later changed to Snake), Dervish (later changed to Monk), Devouring Deep (later changed to Fish), Dragonfly (later changed to Insect), Drake, Drill Sergeant, Effigy (later changed to Elemental), Elder Dragon Legend (later changed to "Legendary Creature - Elder Dragon"), Entity, Evil Eye (later changed to Eye), Falcon (later changed to Bird), Ghost (later changed to Spirit), Gnome, Gypsy (later changed to Human Nomad), Hag, Hell's Caretaker (later changed to Horror), Horror, Horseman (later changed to Zombie Knight), Keeper (later changed toCleric), Kithkin, Kobold, Legionnaire (later changed to Giant Soldier), Leviathan (later changed to Serpent), Lost Soul (later changed to Minion), Legend (later changed to "Legendary Creature" with an appropriate creature type), Lycanthrope, Manticore, Master (later changed to Human), Medusa, Mold Demon (later shortened to Demon), Monster, Mummy (later changed to Zombie), Nightstalker, Ooze, Phoenix, Pixie Queen (later changed to Faerie), Priest (later changed to Cleric), Rider (later changed to Elf), Satyr, Scorpion, Slug, Spawn, Sphinx, Spirit, Spuzzem (later changed to Elemental), Taskmaster (later changed to Kobold), Turtle, Villain (later changed to Beast), Vulture, Walking Dead (later changed to Zombie), Wolverine Pack (later changed to Wolverine), Wombat, Wretched (later changed to Demon), und Yeti. Die folgenden Kreaturtypen wurden in dieser Edition genutzt, aber auch in vorhergen Erweiterungen: Angel, Ape, Druid, Efreet, Elemental, Faerie, Giant, Guardian (later changed to Giant Cleric), Lord (later changed to Kobold), Smith (later changed to Human Artificer), Wall, und Wurm. Zyklen Legends hat acht Zyklen: * Bündnisfähigkeit-Zyklus: Jedes dieser Uncommon Länder hat keine Manafähigkeiten, aber geben Legendären Kreaturen der jeweiligen Farbe "Bündnisfähigkeit mit anderen Legendären Kreaturen - Cathedral of Serra, Seafarer's Quay, Unholy Citadel, Mountain Stronghold, and Adventurers' Guildhouse. * Elder Dragon Legends: Jede dieser fliegenden, rare 7/7 Legendäre Elder Drachen Kreaturen hat die Kosten von und XXYYZZ, sowie wiederholte Kosten von XYZ während der Versorgungsphase und eine andere Fähigkeit; dieser Zyklus ist der erste nicht-vertikale Zyklus mit Kreaturen, sowie der erste Zyklus mit goldrandigen Karten - Arcades Sabboth, Chromium, Nicol Bolas, Vaevictis Asmadi, Palladia-Mors. * Glyphen: Jeder dieser common Spontanzauber hat Spruchkosten von je einem Mana der jeweiligen Farbe und ein Effekt, der mit Mauern agiert, jede der Karten wurde von Susan Van Camp illustriert - Glyph of Life, Glyph of Delusion, Glyph of Doom, Glyph of Destruction, Glyph of Reincarnation. * Anti-Landtarnung Verzauberung: Jede dieser uncommon Verzauberungen hat Spruchkosten von und ein farbiges der jeweiligen Farbe und hebt je eine Art der Landtarnung auf - Great Wall, Undertow, Quagmire, Crevasse, Deadfall. * Color-wash Spontanzauber: Jeder dieser uncommon Spontanzauber hat Spruchkosten von je einem Mana der jeweiligen Farbe und ändert dir Farbidentität einer belibigen Anzahl von Kreaturen zu der Farbidentität des Zaubers - Heaven's Gate, Sea Kings' Blessing, Touch of Darkness, Dwarven Song, Sylvan Paradise. * Legendäre Länder: Jedes dieser uncommon Länder produziert Mana einer Farbe, und besitzt eine Fähigkeit, die sich bei Aktivierung auf eine Kreatur deiner Wahl auswirkt, jedes Land hat einen Flavourtext von einem real existierenden Dichter - Karakas, Tolaria, Urborg, Hammerheim, Pendelhaven. * Manabatterie: Jede dieser uncommon Artefakte kostet und hat zwei aktivierte Fähigkeiten " , : Lege eine Ladungs-Spielmarke auf die Manabatterie." und " : Erhöhe Deinen Manavorrat um der jeweiligen Farbe und entferne so viele Ladungsmarken wie Du willst. Pro Marke, die Du von der Manabatterie entfernst, erhöhe Deinen Manavorrat zusätzlich um der jeweiligen Farbe. Spiele diese Eigenschaft wie einen Unterbrechungszauber." - White Mana Battery, Blue Mana Battery, Black Mana Battery, Red Mana Battery, Green Mana Battery. * Flavortext Legendäre Kreaturen: Jede dieser rare Legendären Kreaturen haben Manakosten, die sich aus drei verschieden Farben zusammensetzen und im Flavortext kommt jeweils ein Verweiß auf eines der oben genannten Legendären Länder vor - Halfedane, Gwendlyn Di Corci, Bartel Runeaxe, Jacques le Vert, Angus MacKenzie. Stammbäume Alle diese 55 Legendären Kreaturen in Legends sin in einem komplexen "Stammbaum" mit einem Drachen Ältesten an der Spietze angeordnet, gefolgt von drei rare Legenden, die sich alle Farben mit dem Drachen teilen, sowie zwei rare Legenden in einer Kombinationen mit freundlichen Farben aus den drei Farben des Ältesten, und zwei uncommon Legenden, die ebenfalls aus zwei freundlichen Farbkombinationen besteht. Daraus ergeben sich folgende Stämme: * Grün/weiß/blau Drachen Ältester — Arcades Sabboth ** Grün/weiß/blau rare Legenden — Rubinia Soulsinger, Ragnar, Angus Mackenzie *** Grün/weiß rare Legenden — Lady Caleria, Kei Takahashi, Gabriel Angelfire **** Grün/weiß uncommon Legenden — Jasmine Boreal, Torsten von Ursus, Sir Shandlar of Eberyn, Lord Magnus *** Weiß/blau rare Legends — Gosta Dirk, Ayesha Tanaka, Rasputin Dreamweaver **** Weiß/blau uncommon Legends — Kasimir the Lone Wolf, Jedit Ojanen, Hunding Gjornersen, Tobias Andrion * Weiß/blau/schwarz Drachen Ältester — Chromium ** Weiß/blau/schwarz rare Legenden — Dakkon Blackblade, Halfdane, Lady Evangela *** Weiß/blau rare Legends — Gosta Dirk, Ayesha Tanaka, Rasputin Dreamweaver **** Weiß/blau uncommon Legenden — Kasimir the Lone Wolf, Jedit Ojanen, Hunding Gjornersen, Tobias Andrion *** Blau/schwarz rare Legenden — Nebuchadnezzar, Ramses Overdark, Ur-Drago **** Blau/schwarz uncommon Legenden — Princess Lucrezia, Ramirez DePietro, Riven Turnbull, Sivitri Scarzam * Blau/schwarz/rot Drachen Ältester — Nicol Bolas ** Blau/schwarz/rot rare Legenden — Gwendlyn Di Corci, Sol'kanar the Swamp King, Tetsuo Umezawa *** Blau/schwarz rare Legenden — Nebuchadnezzar, Ramses Overdark, Ur-Drago **** Blau/schwarz uncommon Legends — Princess Lucrezia, Ramirez DePietro, Riven Turnbull, Sivitri Scarzam *** Schwarz/rot rare Legenden — Axelrod Gunnarson, Boris Devilboon, Rohgahh of Kher Keep **** Black/red uncommon Legends - Barktooth Warbeard, Lady Orca, Pavel Maliki, Tor Wauki * Schwarz/rot/grün Drachen Ältester — Vaevictis Asmadi ** Schwarz/rot/grün rare Legenden — Adun Oakenshield, Bartel Runeaxe, Xira Arien *** Schwarz/Rot rare Legenden — Axelrod Gunnarson, Boris Devilboon, Rohgahh of Kher Keep **** Black/red uncommon Legends - Barktooth Warbeard, Lady Orca, Pavel Maliki, Tor Wauki *** Rot/grün rare Legenden — Livonya Silone, Stangg, Tuknir Deathlock **** Red/grün uncommon Legenden — Jerrard of the Closed Fist, Marhault Elsdragon, Sunastian Falconer, The Lady of the Mountain * Rot/grün/weiß Drachen Ältester — Palladia-Mors ** Rot/grün/weiß rare Legenden — Hazezon Tamar, Jacques le Vert, Johan *** Rot/grün rare Legenden— Livonya Silone, Stangg, Tuknir Deathlock **** Red/grün uncommon Legends — Jerrard of the Closed Fist, Marhault Elsdragon, Sunastian Falconer, The Lady of the Mountain *** Grün/weiß rare Legenden— Lady Caleria, Kei Takahashi, Gabriel Angelfire **** Grün/weiß uncommon Legenden — Jasmine Boreal, Torsten von Ursus, Sir Shandlar of Eberyn, Lord Magnus Bemerkenswerte Karten * Chain Lightning ist meist schlechter als Lightning Bolt, aber trotzdem deutlich stärker als die meisten Burnspells und für Brundecks, in denen die Karte erlaubt ist, ein Staple. * Chains of Mephistopheles hat eine einzigartige Wirkung auf Spieler bei Draw Effekten. * Eureka ist ein überaus starker Zauber, der lange Zeit Lieblingskarte vieler Spieler war. * Land Tax ist eine machtvolle Karte, die einen Gegner stark im Spiel einschränken kann und zum Michen und Karten suchen sehr nützlich ist. * Mana Drain ist der machtvollste Counterspell, der je gedruckt wurde. Durch die Regeländerung von Magic 2010 wurde er noch stärker, weil Manabrand abgeschafft wurde. Zwar könnte die Karte theoretisch gereprinted werden, aber viele Mitarbeiter von Wizards haben zugesichert, dass dies nicht geschehe. * Mirror Universe war der stärkste Finisher bis zu den Regeländerungen der sechsten Edition. * Moat war die erste Wahl bei der Verteidigung gegen Kreaturen für The Deck (eines der ersten Turnierdecks) und ist immer noch eine der effektivsten Karten zur Verteidigung. * Nether Void war eine Karte, die sehr gut zum "Stalling" geeignet war. * Reset hat Popularität gewonnen als Manaproduzent in Kombination mit High Tide in Decks, die nur Spontanzauber und Länder nutzen. * The Abyss ist eine machtvolle anti-Kreaturen Weltverzauberung, die zwei Effekte hat: erstens: es zerstört Kreatur-basierte Strategien und zweitens: es hat viele andere Weltverzauberungen populärer gemacht, nur weil sie gegen The Abyss agierten. * The Tabernacle at Pendrell Vale war ein auf der Restricted List. Inzwischen wird sie in einigen Varianten von Control Decks im Legacy Format gespielt. * Underworld Dreams war eine mächtige Verzauberung, die Gegner für das Kartenziehen bestraft. Inzwischen nach einigen Reprints hat sie aber erwiesen, dass die Spielstärke nicht ganz so hoch ist. Funktionale Reprints * Barbary Apes ist ein funktionaler Reprint von Grizzly Bears aus Revised. * Headless Horseman ist ein funktionaler Reprint von Scathe Zombies aus Revised. * Raging Bull ist ein funktionaler Reprint von Gray Ogre aus Revised. * Walking Dead ist ein funktionaler Reprint von Drudge Skeletons aus Revised. Kategorie:Editionen